Can Anyone Hear Me?
by ZoeyRageQuits
Summary: A girl named Aradia has an alright life until it's drastically torn apart. She develops an emotional disorder where she can only be harsh to other while she screams for help on the inside. Will Ciel be able to help her? Will Alois take her away when she feels like she isn't welcome? SWhat about when they find out she has a demon? Read and find out. :
1. Chapter 1: How Much I Love You

"…!" Ugh, is it morning already? Why do I have a headache already? I tried to get up but I felt this terrible weight on me pushing me down so I couldn't get up. I blinked trying to see but my eyes don't want to stay open.

"Hmm…?"

"ARADIA!" I figured out what I had first heard when I awoke. My little sister, Lilluco, was jumping on top of me trying to wake me up. I was going to turn 13 soon and she was only 6.

"WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED?" She stared at me. Oh right, that's usually how she woke me up in the morning. She seemed more hyped up today though for some reason. "Lil, what's got you all excited?"

"Do you know what today is?" Her eyes sparkled with little kid innocence. Mine did as well, only it was a little different due to the fact I was older than her.

"…Wednesday?" She rolled her eyes, I'm not sure if she even knows that rolling your eyes is supposed to show annoyance because she does it all the time, and she is a very cheery girl.

"Well, yes. But it's ALSO…" She was waiting for me to fill that part in. I had no idea. I shook my head and shrugged. "It's big brothers birthday today!" Oh. I had completely forgotten. We didn't see him much, he and my dad worked a lot so we could all keep fed. My mother I don't remember, as far as I know I never had one, except for the whole actually having me thing but that is about as far as that goes. My brother was really protective and always watched over us.

"Oh? And what do you suppose we do?" Her eyes gleamed again.

"Since dad is out because of work we can go get him something~" I stared at her and rolled my eyes. I knew what it meant.

"Money Lil, we don't have any." She looked so let down. I thought she might cry. I sat up and pulled her onto my lap. "I have an idea, let's go pick him some flowers. Hows that sound?" She grinned wide. "Now, do you know what brothers favorite flower is?" She thought for a moment.

"Big brother's favorite flowers are sunflowers! … But where will we find some." I smiled gently at her.

"I know a place. It's decently far from here but I'm sure we can get there if we run." She grinned, almost unnaturally large, and took off. She loved to race, and to run. I didn't. I grabbed her arm to stop her just in time.

"What? Let's race!" I looked at her, straight faced.

"You may be ready, but I'm not." I motioned to myself, I was still wearing my nightgown. As much as I really didn't care, anyone who saw me would. "Let me get dressed." My family was pretty well off. I mean, we weren't noble status, but we were pretty high up there. Except now, it was different. We were making it through but things were a lot harder. I was happy that I got to keep my fancy clothes though. It was all I really cared about. I finished getting dressed and my sister stared at me.

"Aradia! You look so beautiful!" I sighed. She was right, according to everyone, but to me I looked like a colorful mess. Everyone in my family was normal, but not me. I had pink hair, which I preferred to keep short, and bright green eyes. It's very hard to be subtle with that kind of appearance. I always wore blue or purple and I swear I was as colorful as a circus tent. But apparently everyone thinks I'm gorgeous so I don't mind it to much. I looked down at my sister.

"And you look adorable lil." She was completely different from me. She had neutral blonde hair, the same color as my fathers. Her eyes were green as well, but they were more natural. When we went out together it was almost like she wasn't there, I stuck out like a sore thumb. This calmed me a bit, knowing that something would happen to me before it would happen to her. She nodded to acknowledge my compliment.

"3…2…1!" She took off. I always gave her a little head start because I was a pretty fast runner. No one knew that though, except for my brother. When we were growing up my brother and I were really close but now I rarely ever see him. Now I have to take care of Lilluco. I gave it about a minute then I took off after her. I caught up to her easily and when I passed her she tackled me to the ground. We rolled around in a fit of giggles. I was pretty childish for my age. I picked her up and put her on my back.

"If I had let you keep running you would have got lost." I laughed and she laughed back. Eventually we came across a field full of sunflowers. I could tell the little girl on my back was getting hyped up again so I placed her down and she took off. She ran around picking tons of sunflowers. She just picked any of them, whether they were dead or not, and brought them to me. Then worn out Lilluco would sit down next to me as I picked out which ones were good. As soon as she recuperated I would show her how many she had and she would decide whether or not that was enough. Usually it wouldn't be and she'd run off again and we'd restart the process.

"Aradia, do you think we have enough?" She was panting. I giggled and ruffled her hair.

"Yeah we have enough." I took a stem from a dead sunflower and used it to tie the sunflower bouquet together. I gave it to Lilluco to hold and then picked her up bridal style. As I walked home she fell asleep in my arms. Normally this was what our days were like. Pretty monotonous I think, but it was peaceful and that was always a thing to be thankful for. When I arrived home I set the girl down on the couch. Carefully I took the sunflowers and hid them behind my back. I knocked on the door to my brother's room. He was usually home by now.

"Come in." I cracked the door open and smiled at Eli, he looked tired, but he grinned back like he always did.

"Happy Birthday." I held out the sunflowers for him and he smiled gently at me. His smile always made me feel safe. Eli had inherited my father's eye color, a sky blue. His eyes were beautiful. The only thing he got from my mother was her hair color, his hair was grey. It looked silver in the light but otherwise it was grey. See, my sister had blonde hair like my father but it's a complete mystery where my hair color came from.

"Oh? Where'd you get these from?" I smiled at him, he made me feel like a little kid. He had just turned 17 so he was 5 years older than me. I could probably pass off for someone older if I really wanted to.

"I took Lil out and she picked them for you. I sorted the dead ones out." I laughed at him and he did too. He looked down at the flowers, grateful.

"I'll go get a vase for these then." I shook my head and took the flowers.

"No, let me get it!" I pranced off to get the perfect vase for these perfect flowers for my perfect brother. This was the biggest mistake of my life. I stepped outside and looked in out shed. There was a bunch of miscellaneous stuff in here but I knew there was a vase in here somewhere. I finally found it and reached up to get it, nearly dropping it. I was so relieved that I didn't break it, which was foolish, because it wouldn't stay that way. I heard a loud noise from the house, I figured Lilluco probably rolled off the couch or something so I rushed back, vase in hand, hoping she didn't hit her head on anything. I was to oblivious to realize that from as far away as I was, that noise was too loud to just be someone rolling off the couch. I opened the door and that's when my life changed. I dropped the vase and I felt shards of glass around my feet. The sunflowers scattered, losing their beauty.

((This story will only be in Aradia's point of view, just so you know. And it will be a chapter or two before Black Butler characters actually come in but, don't worry, they will.))


	2. Chapter 2: So It Begins

When I rushed in the door I looked to the couch, Lilluco was still there. Only… I began to gag at the sight. She had a bullet hole straight through her head. Her eyes were closed, at least she died in her sleep. My eyes grew wide with fear. I ran over to my dear departed little sister and held her in my arms sobbing.

"Aradia!" I slowly turned my crying face to my brother. There was a strange man in our house, a common thief, and murderer.

"E-eli" I looked at the man who had the gun, he was shaking a bit and he appeared to be emotionally unstable. I felt a rage I had never felt before building up inside me. "Where is f-father?" Although I was angry I was still crying and stuttering my words. The man was laughing at me. I stared at Eli waiting for an answer. He lowered his head, a shadow covering his eyes.

"He's already dead." What? Why was this happening? I looked up at the man who was still laughing. It was really eerie and the look on his face was terrifying.

"Stay where you are!" He shouted, his voice held fear but yet he was laughing at the same time. I stood and he pointed the gun at me.

"Aradia! Stop!" My brother yelled, his voice as well held fear but it was more towards losing his last remaining family member.

"B-bastard!" I shouted as I took a step. The man immediately pulled the trigger and I heard the loud bang before I recognized what had happened. Then the pain set in. The bullet had hit me in the shoulder. Luckily, not instant death, or so I thought. Death might have been better.

"A-aradia! Damn it!" My brother held rage before he threw something, more recognizable as a knife, and it hit the man. It didn't kill him straight away although I knew it would eventually. I gripped my shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding and the pain. Eli ran at the man, to my surprise. It looked like he was trying to get the gun from the man. "Get out of here!" He yelled. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"B-but Eli…I-"

"Go!" I nodded and slowly backed up out the back door. I turned and ran. I ran as fast I could and as far as I could until I reached a town I had never been to before. No one seemed to notice me, nor the fact that I was bleeding. I went to an alley and leaned against the wall until I eventually slid down it and hit the ground.

_Stop crying. _I thought. _Crying_ _will do nothing now, everything is gone. _I wished I hadn't left Eli there, was he going to be okay? I knew somewhere inside me that if I had stayed I probably would've died. I would've been a nuisance to Eli. I looked at my blood covered hand and with a gasp immediately placed it back on my shoulder. My vision was blurring and the pain was overwhelming. I wish I would've stayed, and then at least I could have died with my brother, and my sister. I knew I was going to die here. I wanted to yell for someone to help me, although I wasn't sure anyone would care, but my voice was dry due to the running and my voice wouldn't come out. I felt tears roll down my cheeks. _Help me._ Everything went black.

"I could help you, that is for a price." I looked around but saw nothing and no one.

"You can…help me? Aren't I already dead?" I heard a chuckle, it was kind of dark, but a chuckle nonetheless.

"For now. Do you want my help child?" I thought, I really didn't want to die. But how could I trust this voice? Listening to it made me want to though.

"…yes. What is the price?" Somehow I could feel a smile in the darkness.

"You will get four wishes that I will live to help you fulfill. Once they are fulfilled, I will take your soul." Take my…soul? Four wishes…

"Then I'll die? When you take my soul that is."

"Well, most likely, there is the off chance that something else will happen but it rarely does. So?" I might not die, will I live soulless then? I need to think of a good four wishes to keep me alive as long as I can, while at the same time being things I really want.

"I accept your offer."

"And your wishes Madame?" Madame? I could get used to being called that.

"I want to find the person that killed my family and dispose of him." I thought, that was a clear one. "I want to work for the Queen, help her and this country." I chose this because my brother had always wanted that for himself. But, I still feel that he's dead, so I'll do it for him. "I want to live the life of a noble, servants, a mansion, money, the whole deal." Then I had to think hard for this last one. My other three wishes seemed pretty good to me. I wondered how he could possibly fulfill them though. "And you will stay by my side as long as I am alive and protect me."

"You know if you do this, the gates of paradise will be forever closed to you."

"I already told you I accept didn't I?" I heard a laugh.

"Yes, my lady." My vision was gone again, it was quiet, but I could still feel the pain in my shoulder. When I finally had found the strength to open my eyes I saw a strange person in front of me.

"Well, you're quite the colorful one aren't you?" I spoke and laughed quietly due to the pain. I looked over at my shoulder and it healed a strange mark in its place. "What's this?" The man smiled.

"It's the symbol of our contract master, I felt it was a fitting place for it." I chuckled quietly, this all really had happened.

"And what may I call you?" He shrugged.

"What ever you please." I rolled my eyes.

"Give yourself a name." He looked shocked but thought about it.

"You may call me…Vespar." I couldn't help laughing.

"Vespar? Where'd you get that name." He looked like he was throwing a fit, he acted like a child, just like me.

"I thought it was a fitting name for a butler such as myself!" What?

"Butler…?" I looked around and found myself in a very extravagant place. "Where am I?"

"In your manor, master."

"Please, just call me Aradia. And how did I come to gain this?" One of my four wishes.

"Your mother, she is deceased, and she was of noble blood. Something unknown happened to the family and you are the only one left to take the name."

"Name? What's the name I have now? How will I keep all this maintained? Payed for? How will I feed myself?" He placed a hand over my mouth.

"You're name is now Aradia Tethran, the last name of your mother. As due to being the head of this family you are now working for the Queen as her snake." Two of my four wishes. Well, now that I think about it this man was here so that makes three.

"Oh? So she will send me on missions and such?" He nodded when he took his hand off of my mouth.

"Yes, and Her Majesty is having a party tomorrow to introduce you." So this is where it all begins then? My life dwindles on, for now. Vespar reminds me of my older brother in a way, maybe it's because he appears the same age as him.


	3. Chapter 3: What A Joke

"Aradia!" I shot up out of bed.

"What?"

"You need to get up." I looked around and remembered where I was. This was almost exactly how Lilluco woke me up the day…that she…I could feel my eyes welling up with tears. I rolled over and shoved my face into my pillow.

"Get out." I mumbled. I knew I was going to start sobbing soon and I didn't want him to see that. Vespar reminded me exactly of my brother.

"What? Aradia, you need to get up!"

"Get out!" I screeched making sure he got it. Since I yelled I couldn't control myself and started sobbing into my pillow.

"A-aradia? What's the matter?" I continued to sob into my pillow.

"Nothing." I hissed, but it was shaky so it didn't come out as threatening as I hoped. I was about to continue sobbing but I felt something roughly flip me over. Before I could get grasps of the situation I was sitting up and Vespar held onto my arms.

"Tell me what is the matter!" He growled at me. I was shocked by his sudden outburst and began crying again. I tried looking away from him but he wouldn't let me.

"Let me go!"

"Not until you tell me what you're crying about!"

"My sister! Alright? I'm crying because my sister is dead! My brother probably is too! And you may look and act like him but that doesn't mean I have to treat you like him!" I shouted tears running down my face.

"I act like your brother did?" He smiled, just like Eli used to. I glared at him like he was taking advantage of my feelings. "And I am really sorry."

"Whatever." I mumbled. After a while I calmed down and he let me go. He had forced me into a hug which I protested against, but I knew in all reality I wanted it. No matter how much I struggled he wouldn't let me go until I was done crying. I stood to get dressed. "Alright, I'll get dressed so just calm down."

"Do you need to me assist you?" I whipped around to face him, my face was red.

"No! Of course not! Go get out!" I yelled. As he left I swear I saw a smirk on his face. I put on a shirt and some pants that I found. They were large but I didn't really care. I headed downstairs following my nose into the kitchen.

"Wow! What are you making? It smells delicious!" Vespar turned to face me but slowly his smile turned to a frown.

"What are you wearing?" I looked down at myself.

"A shirt and some pants?" He sighed.

"You aren't very ladylike at all."

"Do I need to be in my own house?" My cheeks puffed up. After Vespar fed me I headed upstairs and he followed me. I walked into my room and stopped dead causing him to run into me.

"Aradia?"

"What…what the hell is that?" I pointed to the mess of color on top of my bed.

"Oh that? That's your dress for this evening." He was smiling wide, almost a smirk but not quite.

"A dress? That's a dress? I am not wearing that thing!" I shouted angrily. I held it up, it was well made, but the colors were to bright! I hated it so much. "I will not-" I stopped when I felt his hands on my chest. "W-what are you-" He was unbuttoning my shirt!

"If you refuse to put the dress on, I will have to force you." He whispered into my ear. I jumped and I could feel his smirk on the back of my neck. I pushed him off of me and quickly covered myself.

"N-no! Get out!" I shouted. He bowed, still smirking, and left. That was scary how he could go from acting like a clown to…that. I shuddered. It took me a while but I managed to get the dress on. I looked at myself in the mirror. Vespar may act like a clown, but I look like one! I hated all the bright colors, my hair and eyes were enough! I opened the door to find Vespar standing there, ready to go. He was staring at me.

"I know, I look ridiculous. Now please, can you stop staring so we can go?" He nodded with a smile and led me off to the carriage. I got inside and he drove us there. I was quiet but I didn't mind it much. I needed quiet time to myself. The carriage pulled to a stop and the door was opened. Vespar helped me down and led me by arm into the ball room. There were a lot of murmurs and I could tell they were about me so I was uneasy.

"You look beautiful in that dress, don't worry." Vespar whispered to me. I wanted to thank him, I really needed that right now.

"I wasn't worried." I huffed and dragged him along faster. As I sat and Vespar stood next to me I realized really how much we stood out. His blue hair and yellow eyes, my pink hair and green eyes, we really were a colorful pair.

(( albums/ss89/DarknessXDesire/Can%20Anyone%20Hear%  This is what they look like))

That's when the Queen walked up to me, I wanted to freak out. I was really meeting the Queen! But, I kept my composure. I stood and curtsied and she motioned that I could sit again.

"My darling, you look utterly breathtaking. You command the whole room." She said with a smile. I tried my best to smile back, I really wanted to, but I couldn't.

"I disagree, you always have the attention of the room my Queen." I said with the best smile I could put on. She nodded and walked off to entertain some of the other guests. I sat in silence for a while as everyone stared at me and talked. I rolled my eyes, which apparently several of them noticed. Then a boy about my height walked up to me, but I didn't notice. "Vespar, when can I leave this dreaded party?" I growled and then he motioned towards the boy standing in front of me.

"Why so eager to leave a party thrown in your behalf?" The boy said. I refused to respond and instead stared at him. He had dark greenish blue hair and an eye patch. Why can't I have something as cool as an eye patch?

"Throw some face paint on me and I would be a clown." I growled. He was obviously a bit surprised but I heard his butler laugh. His butler was completely different than mine, he had black hair and crimson eyes. Quite the looker I must say. Then his butler whispered something in his ear and he looked at Vespar. I glared at him. "I don't believe you told me your name." I stated rather flatly.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive, this is my butler Sebastian." I nodded showing that I remembered.

"I am Aradia Tethran." I glided my hand to Vespar and he bowed. "My butler Vespar." Vespar was smirking at me again. "What? What is it?" He laughed and looked away.

"Nothing~" I stood and grabbed him by the collar. I could feel the whole room get silent as everyone stared, including Ciel and Sebastian.

"What is so funny! Tell me!" He smirked down at me again.

"You were acting so grown up and professional! I feel like you're slipping away from me already." He frowned, completely fake. I released him and sat back down, almost pouting.

"You are so overdramatic Vespar." I could hear him chuckling behind me and slowly the room gathered its noise back. Sebastian bowed in front of me.

"Aradia is a fitting name for you I must say." I nodded. I had never had anyone tell me that before. I felt so happy!

"Whatever you think, I suppose." I stated. Why can't I just say thank you to someone?

"I must ask Madame, how old is your butler?" I blinked at the question. I had only known him for a day, I didn't know what his age was!

"Uhh…um…." Vespar laughed at me being so flustered over the question.

"I am 17." He smiled at Sebastian who seemed to return a seemingly fake smile.

"Quite young for a butler. Is he the only servant in your household." I nodded and Ciel looked shocked. I couldn't help but smirk, I wanted to smile.

"He's all I need. Ciel, how old are you?" He seemed taken aback that I just decided to call him by his name.

"I'm 12." He stated rather flatly. Again I smirked instead of smiling.

"So am I." He seemed shocked. "I know, I'm a lot younger than I look." Vespar nodded in agreement and I glared at him. I stood up and began to walk away.

"Aradia! Where are you going?" Vespar shouted from behind me.

"Anywhere." I hissed back. Then all of the sudden the lights went out and my knees hit the floor. I was terrified of the dark.


	4. Chapter 4: None of Your Business

Terrified I reached around for walls but found nothing. I couldn't find anyone either. I turned around from where I was and headed back the way I came. I desperately hoped to find someone, anyone preferably Vespar. I kept stumbling forward realizing I wasn't heading back in the direction I had come from. I looked around but my eyes still weren't adjusting to the darkness. I tripped over and hit the ground. I couldn't help but start sobbing. Then I felt a hand touch me and I jumped. If I had known at the time that it was Ciel I probably would've taken it but in a state of terror and I jumped back with a shriek. I hoped he hadn't seen me, I looked dreadful. But, he did. I tried to get away but he grabbed my arm.

"Aradia?" I continued to sob. I couldn't respond to him, I couldn't even focus my eyes and that was a scary thing to me. I sobbed until the lights came back on. Then I covered my eyes and kept crying. I could feel all the eyes in the room on me but I couldn't stop. And here I was trying to be someone that held no fear and I failed. I caught a glimpse of Ciel and noticed that he looked shocked and frantic as if searching for what he should do. Then I felt someone pick me up, it was Vespar.

"Miss Aradia? Are you alright?" I gripped his chest and kept sobbing which gave him the answer he was looking for.

"I'm f-fine." I sputtered out trying to keep my façade. "P-put me d-down." I muttered. Vespar saw right through me though and didn't release me. I saw him shoot a glare at Ciel, what was that about? Vespar carried me out of the ball to our carriage. He set me inside and began to drive us home. I continued to sob, clinging desperately to the seat of the carriage. Eventually I calmed down, it was a long ride home from there. The carriage came to a stop and the door opened. Vespar held out a hand for me and I glared at him and looked away. He seemed angered by this gesture and grabbed my arm pulling me out of the carriage and towards the manor.

"L-let go!" I shouted. He ignored me and kept walking until we arrived in my room. Ignoring him I tore out of his grip and flopped myself down on my bed. He flipped me around and straddled me. I looked at him, my face red with embarrassment and anger, and he was glaring at me but almost as if the glare wasn't directed towards me.

"What did he do?" I blinked.

"W-what? Get off!" I tried to push him off of me but he was a lot stronger, due to the fact he was a demon. "He didn't do anything!"

"Then why were you crying?" I looked away from him.

"It's a long story. I'm afraid of the dark alright?" I muttered quietly hoping he wouldn't hear but he did. "Now c-can you get off?" He shook his head.

"I have time. What's the story?" I shook my head but yet the memory flashed vividly in my mind. He smirked, could he see the memory as well? He was reading my mind!

(Flashback)

"_Hey big brother, where are we going?" I smiled up at my brother Eli and he gently smiled back._

"_Into town, but the store we're going to isn't the best influence so you'll have to wait outside." I nodded and held his hand as he walked. I was six at the time, too young to notice all the strange, disapproving looks people gave me due to my odd appearance. As we got there he released my hand and I patiently waited outside. There weren't many people around the area I was at. Being a little kid, I quickly grew impatient and wandered off. I saw a building and it looked empty so slowly I opened the door and crept inside._

"_Hello?" I looked around and jumped when I heard someone snickering. I saw a figure, it appeared about the same size and shape as my brother. "Eli?" Then I noticed that there wasn't just one. I looked around rapidly as about three boys my brothers age surrounded me._

"_Oh? Who is this?"_

"_I think this girl is on our turf." _

"_Kinda strange she is." I felt one of the grab my hair, roughly pulling me backwards. Then a door was shut and I couldn't see well. My eyes never adjusted well to darkness, they were only good with light. _

"_Woah, her hair is pink!" _

"_What a freak!" I heard the snickering and began to cry. _

"_Brother!" I shouted. Then I was kicked in the stomach. Whoever it was kept kicking me, I was restrained by my hair. It went on for a while until I began to go unconscious, I didn't notice because everything was already black to me. It was a scary feeling, I thought I would die. Then I was out cold. When I woke up I was in the light again._

"_Aradia!" I slowly opened my eyes to see my brother and I cried in his arms. _

"_You're done with shopping?" I muttered. He nodded and looked very sad. "Brother? What's wrong?" I could see tears in his eyes, had he saved me from those boys?_

"_Don't you ever wander off again. You hear me?" I nodded. _

(Flashback Over)

When I snapped back into reality I noticed I was free to move and Vespar was all the way across the room. He was looking out the window but when I moved he glanced at me.

"Vespar? What's the matter?" I could hear him muttering swear words under his breath. "You didn't…you read my thoughts?" He looked back out the window. It was raining, very fitting of the current mood. I wanted to yell at him, hit him, or something because that's just a terrible invasion of my privacy! Instead I stormed off slamming the door behind me. I walked down the large manor stairs and out the door. I didn't bring an umbrella or anything but I wasn't sure where I was going either. I didn't have any friends. I just needed out of the manor and away from him. I walked for a while barefoot, stepping on things that caused my feet to bleed. I walked through town and towards the countryside. I got some strange looks because I still looked like a rainbow lunatic. As I continued walking I eventually came upon a large manor, larger than mine. I read the plate that was on the gate.

_Phantomhive_

Oh, this is Ciel's manor. How lucky that the only person I really know just happened to be where I showed up at. I knocked on the door, completely drenched. While I was waiting I remembered what had happened at the ball with Ciel and was about to leave when the door opened. I looked up to see a pair of crimson eyes, Sebastian.

"Hi Sebastian." He blinked looking surprised at my arrival.

"Miss Aradia, what are you doing here?" I shook my head.

"Just Aradia. I need a place to stay for the night, if that's alright." He nodded and led me inside, handing me a towel so I could dry off. He glanced around and I could tell he was looking for my butler.

"May I ask, why aren't you at your own manor?" I looked away with a sigh. Then I thought about something and stood in front of Sebastian. He stopped and I looked at him. There was just something…he reminded me of. I couldn't quite think of it. I shrugged and kept walking.

"Vespar was invading my privacy." He looked cofused but what was I supposed to tell him. 'My butler was reading my mind'? He led me to a room.

"You can stay here for the night." I nodded.

"Thanks. Are you sure Ciel won't mind?" He shook his head and I forced a smile. I wasn't so great at smiling anymore but I didn't want to be rude. When Sebastian left I searched around for something to wear to bed. I found a shirt and some pants, thank god. I changed into it, the shirt was kind of tight but it was just for sleeping so I didn't really care. I layed down in bed and couldn't help but feel guilty. Was I being too overdramatic? Vespar was sure to worry. Little did I know he was already past that.

((Sorry for the short chapter.))


	5. Chapter 5: Hiding The Truth

Sleep was pretty peaceful for once, usually I had a nightmare or something but I just woke up without the memory of having ever gone to sleep. I stretched and glanced around. _'Where am I?' _It was a bit darker and nicer than my manor. Then I remembered stupid idiot me ran off to Ciel's in the middle of the night. Did he even know I was here yet? I looked at myself in the mirror, the shirt I was wearing must've been a spare one of Ciel's because it was pretty tight and…embarrassing. I looked at my ruined dress and seriously contemplated putting that back on but decided against it. I guess I'll just go find Ciel and tell him thank you for letting me stay the night and leave. Sounds like a pretty flawless plan to me. Slowly I opened the door and began to walk down the hallway. I kept my posture straight as to show that I payed no attention to my current appearance. After a bit of walking I found myself still completely lost until I ran into a boy. For some reason I couldn't figure out he seemed very flustered.

"W-who are you?" I stared at him. He was so cute! He had blonde hair and a straw hat. I just wanted to hug him but I knew as a noble that that wasn't proper and refrained from doing so.

"My name is Aradia, nice to meet you." I bowed a bit, although it was kind of difficult in these tight clothes. The boy freaked out and figured that he should bow too but didn't wait for me to finish and smacked heads with me. I groaned as a headache began to form and he was frantically apologizing. "It's fine, really. May I ask your name?"

"O-oh my name is Finnian b-but everyone around here j-just calls me Finny." I nodded.

"Duly noted." When I looked at him he was staring at me, again. I cleared my throat and asked,

"Do you know where I might find Ciel?" He pondered the question for a moment before he answered.

"Well he is either in his study or in the dining hall. I would say since it's still kinda early that he would be in the dining hall." I nodded and tried my best to smile to show my appreciation.

"Thank you. Which way might the dining hall be?" He pointed to my right. "Then I shall be off." I could feel his eyes on me as I left which made me chuckle quietly to myself. I walked until I came upon a set of stairs and figured that the dining hall was on the first floor. I carefully descended them and headed into a large room. This was definitely the dining hall but Ciel was no where to be found. I sighed but I noticed there was someone else in the room, a strange woman with red hair and large glasses. Inspecting further I figured she was probably a maid here. I noticed she seemed to be struggling with cleaning up the dishes. I ran over to her and caught a few right before they hit the ground.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry, I am! You're not hurt are you?" I shook my head slowly and stood from my kneeling position with the plates in my hands.

"No, I'm quite alright, you look as if you could use some help though." I grabbed some of the dishes and began to walk towards the kitchen. "Don't take more than you can carry, you can always come back and get more." I heard scurrying before the maid had caught up with me, she hadn't appeared to break anything yet. We made a few trips before all the dishes were in the kitchen.

"Thank you so much Miss…"

"Aradia, just Aradia. And who may you be?"

"My name is Mey-rin. Pleasure to meet you it is!" I nodded. Before thinking and looking around again. I noticed a man who was holding, dear lord what is that?

"I-is that a flamethrower? Put that down!" I shouted at the man. He blinked at me.

"Why? I just wanted to cook that there meat faster." I shook my head frantically. Funny how the cigarette in his mouth stayed in place as he talked.

"All you're going to do with that is kill everyone here along with ruining that meat!" I shouted a bit irritated at the man's incompetence. He put it down. "Who are you anyways?"

"Well my names Bardroy but everyone 'ere just calls me Bard. I'm the chef." I frowned, poor Ciel. I would hate to eat anything that man makes.

"Anyways, I see Ciel has already finished his breakfast. Do you know where he is?"

"Ah, I believe he said he was going to his study he did." I sighed. I could've just gone there first.

"Where would that be?" The maid gave me decent instructions on how to get there an eventually found myself in front of a door. Hoping it was the right one I knocked and waited till I heard a 'Come in." I walked in and peered at Ciel who, when he looked up from his papers, looked very surprised that I was here.

"A-aradia? What are you doing here? And what on earth are you wearing?" I smirked, wanting to smile.

"I just needed a place to stay for the night and yours was the first place I came across. Sebastian let me in, he didn't tell you?" He shook his head. "And I'm wearing something I found in the room I was in. I presume it's yours because it's kind of tight." I noticed he looked away with a hint of pink to his cheeks. I chuckled, he was such a child although we were the same age.

"Why didn't you go to your own estate?" I shrugged and sighed.

"I wasn't currently close to it and it was raining." _'I ran away from home and you were the only person who knows and or cares about me.'_

"What about your butler, Vespar was it?" My eye twitched upon hearing his name. I was still pretty angry about him reading into my thoughts.

"I told him he didn't need to come with me when I left." _'I ran away from him before he had the chance to catch up.' _

"That seems irresponsible. So, what is it you need?" I rolled my eyes at his tone of voice. He seemed to forget about me crying by the way he was talking to me. I wasn't sure whether or not I was thankful for that.

"I just came to thank you for letting me stay. I am leaving now if you could escort me out." _'I don't want to go back.' _He nodded and stood. I followed him out the door and down hallways. Both of us were silent. We went down the stairs and stood in front of the door. He stood next to me as I began to open the door but instead the door swung open and the two of us had to jump back in order to avoid being hit by it. I stared in disbelief at the figure in front of me, Vespar.

"Aradia! What are you doing here?" I sighed and looked away.

"Oh, I didn't tell you when I left? My apologies." Ciel looked at me confused.

"I thought you told him not to come with you."

"I did say that didn't I?" _'I didn't want you to worry.' _

"Why are you with _him_?" I blinked at Vespar.

"What do you-" Then Ciel interrupted me. I knew he wasn't good with patience.

"What are you blabbering on about?" I saw Vespar shoot him a nasty glare before he raised his palm. He was going to hit him! I looked around for Sebastian but he was no where to be found. As instinct I jumped in front of Ciel and took the palm to the face instead. It knocked me backwards but Ciel helped me keep my balance.

"A-aradia! I-"

"Stop talking and listen for once!" I hissed. Vespar looked like he was going to cry, good. "I told you it wasn't Ciel's fault that I lost my composure at the ball." Ciel looked at me shocked, so he had forgotten. Then I felt a firm grasp on my arm, Vespar was dragging me out the door.

"Thank you for your hospitality to my mistress _Phantomhive_, we'll be taking our leave now."

"V-vespar what are you doing? R-release me!" I looked pleadingly at Ciel but before I knew it we were out of sight of the manor. Guess I was going home.


	6. Chapter 6: Healing Relationships

Vespar ended up picking me up and carrying me bridal style the whole way home. It was pretty fast, him being a demon and all. As soon as we got home he put me down and I rushed to my room. He followed fast behind me which I didn't like, he was irritating me enough as it was. We arrived at my room and I turned to face him.

"Go away!" I shouted as I sat down on my bed.

"I just wanted to apologize!" Vespar shouted back, he sounded genuinely upset which melted my heart a bit. I never knew how I should act around him.

"Fine, go on." I muttered looking away from him. To my surprise he ran up to me and got on his knees holding on my hand. I looked down at him blushing, "W-what are yo-"

"I'm sorry for not respecting your privacy and reading your thoughts without permission. I'm just as equally sorry for what happened in your past that caused your fears." I looked away from him embarrassed. "I'm sorry I didn't notice when you ran off, and that I didn't come after you."

"I didn't want you to come after me." I mumbled. _'I was really upset that you didn't.'_

He rolled his eyes at me as if saying, 'I know you don't feel that way.'

"I apologize that it took me so long to find you. I'm sorry that I tried to hit your friend."

"H-he's not my friend!" Vespar seemed to ignore this statement all together. Did I even say it?

"Most of all I'm sorry that I hit you." Ever since he looked away from me tears had been welling up in my eyes and slowly they began to roll down my cheeks. He looked back at me and started to freak out. "A-aradia? I'm sorry! What's wrong?"

"You say sorry too much idiot." I managed to choke out through my tears which made it sound less threatening. _'Thank you for saying sorry, that was all I needed.'_

"That's why you're crying?" He tilted his head in disbelief. How should I respond to that? I stared at him, my facial expression has turned soft, real, which shocked the demon.

"Y-you're all I have l-left. I really n-need you to b-be there for me…" I stuttered terribly through my tears. _'You're all I have left. I really need you to be there for me.' _I blinked at my own words, for once I was able to say what I really needed to say. Vespar smiled gently at me and my eyes widened.

"I will always be there for you. Finally something comes out of your mouth that isn't a lie." He continued to smile. I tilted my head.

"H-how did you…?" He shook his head and put a finger up to his lips. Had he been reading my mind again? I couldn't control myself; I hugged him. He didn't hug back to my discontent and I released him. I stood to leave but I felt his arms snake around me before pulling me into a hug.

"Did you think I wouldn't hug you back?" He whispered into my ear. Feeling his breath on my ear made me blush wildly. "I was just surprised is all." I just stood there feeling completely embarrassed. A hug this way was a lot different than a normal hug. After I regained my motor controls I managed to speak up.

"O-okay you can let me g-go now." I muttered weakly.

"Why is that?" He whispered, I could tell he was smirking.

"T-this is embarrassing…" I mumbled. Vespar's grip on me tightened and he began nuzzling into my neck. "V-vespar? W-what are you d-doing?"

"Showing affection for my master like the dog I am." He whispered. I shivered at his words and feeling his warmth on my back. I wasn't quite sure whether or not I liked his affection.

"B-but you're not a d-dog!" I shouted back at him. _'You're much more than a dog.'_

"Oh? I'm not eh?" Next thing I knew I was on the ground and he was on top of me tickling me. "I'm not a dog?" I was in a fit of giggles.

"C-can't breathe!" I shouted through my laughs. He finally stopped and we just sat there laughing. After we exchanged a few words Vespar headed off to make me some breakfast. I changed into a t-shirt and pants like always and headed downstairs. After eating my breakfast, very unmannerly, I headed back upstairs and changed into a dress. I swore I was never wearing a colorful dress again. I stared at myself in the mirror; my hair was growing pretty quickly. I figure once it gets long I'll just leave it; I don't want to cut it short again.

(A Few Months Pass)

Things between Vespar and I have pretty much calmed down aside from the fact that he's been acting strange lately. Ever since the incident at the ball I haven't seen anyone, still lingering in embarrassment. I was pretty happy now when I looked at myself in the mirror. Over the few months my hair had grown at an alarming rate and was decently long now, maybe puberty struck me late? My hair was still pink but it mellowed out to a calmer shade of the color, my eyes were still bright green.

"Vespar!" I shouted as I ran down the stairs. I had been able to let my real self out because of him, most of the time anyways. I wasn't sure how well I'd interact with other people but I was real around him.

"Aradia? What's the matter?" He shouted as he ran up to me. I pointed to myself with a big grin on my face.

"Look! My hair grew out and I don't look like such a freak anymore!" I hopped around happily which earned a sigh from Vespar. "Are you not happy for me?"

"You look very pretty and yes, I am happy for you." I nodded slowly at his monotone and linked arms with him.

"We're going to town, alright?"

"B-but you've haven't been out for months are you sure yo-"

"Yes, yes. I'm sure. The Queen's Snake can't be found as weak. Therefore I shall present myself in public!" I smiled showing how confident I was and he led me off. The walk wasn't long, I had refused to take a carriage. As we walked through town I could hear all the murmurs of people talking about me and I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. With my change in appearance I looked much more dignified, hopefully everyone has forgotten about the ball incident. I pranced along further before Vespar tugged on my sleeve.

"What are we exactly here to get?" I shook my head.

"We're not getting anything, unless you want something that is." Vespar looked very upset and angry at the same time. "What's the matter with you?"

"It's just…going into town for no reason is putting you in unnecessary danger Miss Aradia." I flinched at the 'Miss'.

"Danger? I don't feel as if I am in any danger. And please drop the 'Miss' I've told you this before." I said as I began to storm off.

"H-hey wait!" He said running after me, I stopped in front of a boy who was just about an inch taller than me.

"My apologies, I almost ran into you." I curtsied politely. The boy looked up at me and his eyes gleamed, they were a beautiful icy blue.

"I didn't notice! It's fine." He said grinning at me. I blinked at the childishness of his words and attitude. I grinned back feeling as if my real personality was free around this boy.

"You're adorable! How old are you?"

"Ah, I'm 13. How old are you? 14?" I shook my head and laughed, it was a common mistake.

"Nope, I'm 12." He blinked looking me up and down. I could tell he was looking at my figure which was a bit developed for a twelve year old, and I blushed embarrassed.

"Wow, really? I never would've guessed. I'm Alois by the way, this is my butler Claude~" He motioned to the man behind him. He reminded me a lot of the Phantomhive boy's butler except his eyes were golden and he wore glasses. Are everyone's eyes prettier than mine?

"I'm Aradia and this is my butler Vespar, he's 17 before you ask." We both stood grinning at each other, I didn't notice the nasty looks Vespar was giving the boy and his butler. I by far didn't notice the glare that was returned by Claude.


End file.
